


An Angel And A Snake

by fr0g_h



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust's Name is Anthony (Hazbin Hotel), Aromantic Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel), Husk had too much to drink (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, Minor AngelHusk (Hazbin Hotel), Poor Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Trans Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Vaggie is mean to Angel (Hazbin Hotel), Writer doesn't know how to write specific characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fr0g_h/pseuds/fr0g_h
Summary: Angel dust runs low on money and has to leave the hotel to get some cash. He gets a client that's hiding a big secret from everyone around him. Even his eggbois.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Kudos: 26





	An Angel And A Snake

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because a cool artist said that they needed more Sirdust in their life and I was like "I can make so many soft things" and yeah this is the shitshow that has come from my brain hhhhhhhhh
> 
> OH ALSO there is a possibility that this becomes a multi-chapter fic but it also has a chance of not being that because I am lazy 
> 
> Also also Pent isn't an enemy of Angel and is rather oldish friends with Al in this cause that makes writing easier for me.
> 
> Also also also Angel's trans cause fuck you.

* * *

It was an average day at the hotel, possible guests came in one at a time, each one seeming to be more depressing than the last, Husk was manning the bar for anyone that needed what they thought to be alcohol, but was actually just flavoured water, Angel and Vaggie constantly at each others throats (Well, Vaggie was closer to Angel's chest than his throat, but you get the idea), Alastor popping in and out of the hotel at seemingly random intervals, doing Lucifer knows what, and Charlie running around with a go lucky smile that would make almost anyone just a little but happier.

It was getting late into the day once Angel got bored of pissing off Vaggie and realised that he had next to no cash, and he really didn't feel like doing chores around the hotel just to get a quarter of what his usual work would get him. Now, was leaving the hotel without causing suspicion going to be an easy task? No, was Angel going to try it anyway? You bet your ass he is.

The main objectives to get past were going to be Vaggie and Husk. It seemed like Husk needed to know where everyone was going at all times, Angel guessed Al put him up to the task, probably was getting extra cheap booze or some shit.

While it was _incredibly_ easy for Angel to annoy Vaggie, it was equally as easy for Vaggie to do the reverse, although most of the time it was accidental. Angel walked out of his hotel room, hair fluffy, chest poofed up, blazer tight, boots polished to perfection, and smug persona cranked up to an 11. He just started walking down the steps when he heard her call out his name.

"Angel, are you going out?"

Even if he knew that Vaggie was going to be on his tail once he left his room, it still annoyed the hell out of him. (haha, get it?)

"Nah, I just wanted ta start singin a song on the stairs like Al did a couple weeks ago. Yes, 'm fuckin goin out."

"So you do have a crush on him, you would."

What the fuck did she just say?

"What the fuck didja just say?"

"Oh, me? I just said that it makes sense that you would have a crush on him, considering he's an overlord and all. You do have a thing for people that would treat you like shit, don't you?"

He knew that Vaggie wasn't going to be all that kind to him after today, considering all he did was annoy her, but he wasn't expecting something like that. It took him a brief moment of reconciliation and a million that go along the lines of "She's right." for him to come back with something.

"Uh huh, right. An' you're just a pent up d**e whose only motive for bein with the princess of hell is 'cause she's the princess of hell an' _not_ because ya legitimately fuckin _care_ or anythin like that. Ain't that right?"

Vaggie was speechless.

"Oh. An' speaking of your celebrity crush, she wanted ya at one of the hotel rooms or somethin. Needed some help or some shit. Bye."

"How dare you! Angel! You can't jus-"

"M _pretty_ fuckin sure I just said bye, ya need your hearin checked too?"

Vaggie let out a sigh and started looking for Charlie, the aforementioned princess of hell.

By this time Angel was practically running down the stairs at this point, it felt like his head was going to explode with all the thoughts that were passing through him. He'll show her, he'll show her that he can be loved, that people can care about him, he'll show her if it's the last fucking thing he doe-  
  
He was passed out at the bar, as he always was after a long day, drool dripping from his mouth, or was it booze? Angel didn't really know or care, he took a handkerchief out of his chest and cleaned it up, went to the couch in the lobby, got a pillow, went back to him, put the pillow underneath his head, and give him a few scratches behind the ear for good measure. Yeah, Vaggie pissed him off, yeah, Charlie seemed to care way too much, yeah, Alastor was mysterious and kinda creepy, but with him around, it was just that much easier to bear. Did he know that he wouldn't feel the same way? I mean, yes, Husk didn't feel that way about anyone, he wasn't attracted to people like that, he didn't have romantic feelings for anyone, let alone Angel, but it couldn't hurt to do nice deeds for him every now and then.

Angel was about to open the door to leave the hotel when the knob seemed to turn itself, swinging open and nearly knocking Angel over, he almost started shouting before he realised who it was that opened the door.

"Oh, Al! Where've you been?"

"Ah, nowhere important my dear, just running some errands for the hotel is all!"

Al's coat was ripped and torn, more so than usual, and it almost seemed like he was leaning on his staff for balance, whatever "errand" he was doing certainly didn't seem like one Angel wanted to do.

"Right... Well 'm headin out now, wouldja move over for me?"

"Huh? Oh, why of course! My deepest apologies for keeping you here longer than you would have wished, dearest, remember, be back before 10."

"Yeah. Thanks mom."

Angel had been walking through the streets for almost an hour now, and decided to text his good ol' friend, Cherri Bomb.

* * *

? **m out lookin for a client, ya seen anyone that looks like they need my services 'round**

**Well hey to you too. Yeah, I've seen someone by that store for tools and shit, I'm sure he'd _love_ to pay for your services~**

**~thanks babes**

**Wait, aren't you doing that stupid redemption thing at that shitty hotel?**

**yeah but i need the fuckin cash, it's fine, they won't even realise that m gone**

**Pft, alright, whatever you say**

* * *

"The store for tools an' shit... Wonder who'd need fuckin tools in hell."

After 10 or so minutes of walking slightly faster than usual, Angel reached his destination, the "Store for tools and shit", and who else was there than the egotistic, loud mouthed, kinda whiny, kinda cute egglord himself, Sir Pentious. Was this who Cherri was talking about? Probably not, but who cares, he would probably pay for the services that Angel provides, why not give it a shot?

"Hey Pent~"

Angel and Pentious were fairly good friends, they met each other through Alastor, who had been with Pentious previously, though only briefly.

"Hm? Ah! Anthony! It's good to see you! How have you been, my acquaintance?"

Angel was a bit taken aback by not only the use of his name but also the warmth and kindness in Pentious' voice, but Angel was here for a reason and he was going to make sure he got paid.

"Aha well uh, yeah, uh, 'm okay, I just need some cash is all... Ya know, I could offer ya some of my _services_ if ya need help with carrying all this shit back ta your place."

"Splendid! Please hold this, oh, and this, this too, how many arms do you have again? Oh! Hold this please, yes, and this, yes, thank you! Alright! Let's get going!"

Angel was now carrying what seemed like a mountain of tools and junk, none of which made any sense to him, and probably never would. He even had to use his third pair of arms to carry all of it. This wasn't exactly the type of services that he had in mind, obviously, but it was better than the shit Charlie would make him do. Plus, Angel knew that Pent was rich, and that he payed fairly well whenever services were done for him. _He was never going to forget how atrocious that bathroom was-_

Once Angel and the snake had gotten inside and Angel put things where Pent wanted them, Pentious showed him around his fairly large house, his "Evil lair!" (As Pent liked to call it, but it was actually just his basement), his kitchen, living room, his bouncy castle for his egg bois, and finally, his bedroom. Now, Angel had already been paid by Pent for his previous service, but it certainly wasn't as much as a full day of work, and so Angel decided that he was going to try and get a little more cash out of him.

Angel was looking around Pent's room when he decided to ask Sir Pent if he wanted what his _actual_ services were.

"So... Pent. I've been wonderin ever since we got in here if ya wanted some _other_ services from me~"

"...Like making me dinner?"

"Wh- Heh, no, though I do make a mean spaghetti bolognese, that's not what I meant, I was thinkin' _other_ types of service~"

"You're gonna wash my clothes?"

"I- Pent 'm talkin' 'bout sex."

"Ah. I see... You want to have sex with me?"

"Hah! Don't get so full o' yaself, yeah, you're cute, but I wouldn't fuck ya unless I was bein' paid. So whatdya say?~"

With a sigh filled with understanding and a smile that could melt ice, Pentious asked Angel to sit next to him on the bed, asking him to take off his blazer but nothing else. Pentious took one of Angel's hands in his own and put it over his heart.

"Do you feel that, Anthony?"

"Uh... Feel what? Your heart's barely doin' anythin."

"May I touch your chest, Anthony?"

"Uh... Yes?..."

Pentious put his hands over Angel's heart, bringing his hands with his own.

"Do you feel _that,_ anthony?"

"Whatdya mean? I don't- I'm not- Nothing's happenin' my hearts just- Well you see I'm just... Okay well you see the thing is-"

Angel was cut off by Pentious gently pressing his lips onto his. Angel tensed up for a moment before relaxing, his heart rate slowly decreasing, Angel's and Pent's hands still over his chest.

"Anthony, you're nervous, you're scared... are you scared that I'm going to hurt you if I have sex with you?"

Angel was silent, he couldn't look at pent, he could only look at his lap. He was only in his boots, his shorts, and his bra, there's not much he can cover himself up or hide with. Pentious put one of his hands on Angel's chin and tilted his head so that Angel was looking at him.

"I'm flattered, Anthony, I really am, but I'm not going to sleep with you, I don't feel that way about you, or anyone really."

Pent chuckled slightly. Angel didn't.

"You see, Anthony, I'm asexual, I don't experience sexual attraction to people, you included. The only reason I would sleep with someone would be for the intimacy, not because I feel sexually attracted to them."

"...So ya'd never wanna be with me, right? I mean my entire thing is sex, 'm a pornstar, that's all anyone sees when they look at me, right? 'M just a fuckin joke. A fuckin' sex toy, an' so people like you, people that don't care about sex? What am I ta ya? Huh? 'M nothin, 'm fuckin nothin! No one fuckin cares about me an' no one fuckin will and one day I'll die in the streets an' no one will fuckin' notice that 'm gone cause **I don't fuckin matter!** 'M just a fucki-"

Angel was cut off by Pentious wrapping his arms around him, embracing him in something that Angel hadn't felt in a long time. Love. True, romantic, love. All Angel could do was sob. And Pentious stayed with him, kept him in his embrace, in his embrace of warmth, kindness, and love. The loud part of the crying passed fairly quickly, but the quiet side of it seemed to last hours. It was painful for both of them. After some time Angel seemed to calm down, and asked Pentious a question.

"Why doesn't anyone love me?..."

Pentious didn't answer, rather he let Angel fall asleep on his bed. He took of his boots and made sure that he was comfortable. He coiled his tail around one of Angel's legs to give a sense of comfort to both himself and the sleeping beauty in front of him.

With his arms wrapped around him and a kiss on the cheek, Pentious lay behind Angel and whispered to him.

"I love you, Angel."


End file.
